Finding Love
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: After the tabloids release an article saying that business man Sesshomaru Taisho is gay. Sesshomaru is forced to start seeking relationships. After many failed attempts Sesshomaru finds himself running into a young lady who may just change everything.
1. Are you Gay

**I was reading this story earlier when the internet was working. Oh my life. And Well I thought I might have an idea. Go check out 'How to Fall in Love in Three Chapters' it's fun. Kind of OOC but still a great read. Once the internet is working I plan to let the author of that story know that she gave me a potential idea if you're reading this now it turned in to something if not well oh well. The world will never know.**

It was another annoying diner with the family. Sesshomaru wondered why he kept showing up to these meals. He glanced at the time and noticed his father's glare and then he remembered: his dad had beaten him into submission. Izayoi had wanted him to come over more and so Toga had made sure that Sesshomaru knew that he had better show up when summoned or face the consciences. And at first he'd tried to avoid coming but fighting with his father had quickly shown him that it wasn't worth the effort. But maybe he'd been wrong.

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru glared at his father.

"I asked you if you were gay." Toga glared at his son. "I'd like a straight answer for once, Sesshomaru. You completely lack interest in any of the girls that you've gone out with in the past and I want to know if you're just not interested in the female form. I don't know that I'll be happy about it but it's really unimportant at this point."

"Where the hell did this come from?"

"Well he seems to be in denial. Maybe we should have him see someone?" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Can you watch how you speak in front of Saito he's just starting to talk and I don't think it'd be very good for that to be his next word." Kagome complained.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Are you planning to answer me, Sesshomaru?" Toga barked.

"No, I feel no reason to defend or justify what I choose to do with my life or who I choice to spend my time with. I'm not sure what you're thinking since I've never shown any interest in anyone. And I have no plans to change. I'm very pleased with how my life is working right now and I have no plans to change just because you think that there is something wrong with it."

"Yep, just as I thought! I told you he wouldn't give you a 'yes' or 'no' answer." Inuyasha looked at Toga with a smirk.

"Yes you did." Toga palmed his face.

Inuyasha took out a magazine and slide it across the table to Sesshomaru. "Take a look at what they're saying Sessh. I highly doubt you'll like it."

Sesshomaru scanned the article glaring at the page in displeasure. "You believe this trash?" Sesshomaru tossed it at Toga.

"Well, you haven't really shown any interest that might lead us to disbelieve it. You haven't dated at all. And you're not really looking for a mate. I mean, you've been out but that was always when one of us set you up. You're 500 years old Sesshomaru, do you plan to be alone your whole life?" Toga snapped.

"I have no plans to seek out a mate. First of all that's not really how it works. You don't find who you want to spend your life with just because you're looking. And, secondly, I don't really think that there is anyone out there that I'd want to spend that much time with. I mean, you had to threaten and beat me into coming here to spend time with you and I like you more that I like anyone else I know."

"Sessh, you have emotional issues. You don't like us, you love us. Period. End of story. We're family and we've all seen you go off the handle protecting us at one time or another so don't try and push it off as something less. And just a straight 'yes' or 'no', do you like men?" Inuyasha said in one of his rare moments of intelligence.

"I have never put much thought into it but I do not believe I prefer male to female. I would certainly not like to sleep with another male so I'm most likely not gay. It's not like I care as I have no intention of dating anyone at the moment." Sesshomaru picked up his plate and carried it into the kitchen.

"Well I guess he's not gay but, seriously, that was fun. The look on his face was priceless. What do you thing we should do about the unwanted press?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think he's going to have to just bite the bullet and go out with someone, at least for a while." Toga said with a sigh, wondering how he was going to convince his oldest to date.

Sesshomaru came in carrying a piece of chocolate fudge cake, "If I have to go out on some meaningless dates for PR reasons: fine. But I'm not going to lead anyone on, so you'd better find someone who is ok with this just being for show. I'll have nothing to do tricking someone into thinking that I'm interested in them." He sat down and started to eat.

"You're so impossible, Sessh. How do you know that you don't like someone without getting to know them? That's you're problem: you're emotionally withdrawn and you don't let anyone in, not even us. Doesn't it bother you at all that we, your family, had to ask if you were gay because we honestly didn't know if you were or not? I'm not asking you to like someone. I'm not asking you to find yourself a wife. I'm not even asking you to have a good time. I am asking you to try and get to know someone. Anyone I don't care if they're male, female, or transvestite but I need you to learn to see passed the little annoyances that keep you from getting to know anyone. I want you to pick someone to go out with. And I want you to really try not to hate them. Make a friend, for Kami's sake! It used to be enough to just be feared but the world has changed and, though you may not like it, if you plan to continue living in it you have to change with it." Toga said in exasperation.

"Fine," Sesshomaru took another bite of his cake. "Where am I supposed to find this person?"

"Who cares, Sessh? Just go ask some random girl out. Go with Bankotsu. He goes out clubbing a lot and, I mean, he's single so there's no reason he shouldn't just, like, there's no reason you shouldn't at least try to find someone who you might get along with." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru tried not to sigh.

"Well, this evening has been just wonderful. I hope that our next gathering, however far into the future, can pass just as bloodlessly." Sesshomaru set his fork on his plate and walked out the door.

"Well, he seems calm, which scares me a lot more than if he had actually tried to kill us." Toga said with a weak laugh.

"You said it, Dad." Inuyasha said.


	2. Run in

**In the last chapter I had an idea let's see where it takes us. And yes I have no idea where this is going right now. I'm sure how ever that Sessh will continue to be straight throughout the duration of this story. I thought about having him pretend to be gay for a while just to mess with his family but it just doesn't feel right. **

It had been 6 weeks since the article that said he was gay and he was getting really tired of people asking him if it was true. Or worse assuming it was true and being hit on by men who he would normally have considered only mildly annoying. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as he walked home from the park. He liked to sit in the grass and just stare at the sky like he'd been able to when the world wasn't so full of humans and buildings. Speaking of humans he knocked one down.

"Oh sorry. I'm not really functioning very well today." She told him as she picked up her things that had scattered everywhere.

Sesshomaru sighed and kneeled down to help. "It's not entirely your fault." He held up her wallet.

"Thanks. Yea well count yourself lucky mister I'm not normally this nice." She smiled at him.

"I suppose that the same could be said of me."

"Wow you're really hmmm wow. I just broke up with my boyfriend we've been on the rocks for ages and it just feels good to be free of that. So what's a handsome man such as yourself looking so dejected about?" She asked.

"Right now?" She nodded. "42."

She laughed. "Oh my god really. Life, the universe, and everything. Wow that's quite a lot to be dejected about." She laughed even more nearly doubling over. "Are you always this much fun?" She asked with a wide smile.

"No." He said coldly.

"Well I got to go I'm meeting my friend and her sister for dinner and I'm already 20 minutes late so if I leave now I'll be there before I planned to be. Bye." She smiled and started to walk away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "Would you like to get together sometime?"

"Yes I would like that." She smiled wondering when he was going to ask her name. But he just handed her his card.

"Call me when you want to get together." Sesshomaru told her.

"How about Friday?" She asked with a smile.

"Around 7pm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sounds fine. Bye Sesshomaru maybe Friday you'll ask me my name." She laughed as she walked off.

Sesshomaru just palmed his hand not believing he'd not asked her name. But he didn't know it and he hadn't even asked.

The next day-

"Well how has dating been?" Toga asked while trying not to laugh. He knew his son was having a hard time with all this.

"I have a date for Friday with a young lady who seems quite bearable."

"Well that's a high accommodation coming from you. You hardly think I'm bearable." Toga smirked if he liked her this much already he might just really make a friend maybe even more. "Well do I get to know her name."

Sesshomaru palmed his face. "I forgot to ask her, her name. I'll let you know on Saturday when I come over for dinner."

"You forgot to ask her name then how on earth do you have a date with her? Do you have her number are you meeting somewhere?" Toga couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No and no. I gave her my card and told her to call me. We plan to get together Friday at seven. So I guess if I don't hear from her tomorrow that means... I don't know." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I never realized but you are completely inept when it comes to dating and women. That's the real reason that you don't do it. Every date you've ever had has been something that I set up. Or you're mom or Izayoi but never you. If this girl is real she'll call."

Just then the phone started to ring Toga thought it was funny. "This is Sesshomaru." Toga rolled his eyes at the impersonal way his son answered the phone.

"Wow really I never would have guessed. But do you know my name?"

"You called. Good it was just brought to my attention that my planning for Friday was basically non-existent. So..." Sesshomaru glared at Toga who was now sitting on his desk listening to the conversation.

"How about you pick me up? I'll text my address to your phone. Do you want to decide where to eat now or are you the type who never know what they're going to want any given day?"

"Where ever you'd like will be fine."

"Really well then I want to try the new Italian place in Shibuya." She said happily

"That sounds just fine I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Sesshomaru aren't you forgetting something?"

"No you said I would find out your name on Friday." Sesshomaru smirked

"Well I guess it does leave an air of mystery. Bye Sesshomaru." She smiled at the phone.

"Good bye." Sesshomaru set the phone down and looked at his father.

"Well I guess that means she's real. I hope that the date goes well." Toga said as he left the room.

Sesshomaru glared at the door while trying to figure out if he could kill his father without Izayoi finding out before he left the country.


	3. Not going to work

**Ok now I have a title and a summary so we're all good. I swear I'm going tell you the girls name in this chapter.**

Sesshomaru showed up at the address she'd given him and he rolled his eyes. Clearly she was just screwing with him as this was not an apartment building but a high rise office building. He was to go to suite 28 on the sixth floor. When he got there he almost turned back around.

He walked up to the desk and the secretary looked up. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm Sesshomaru Taisho." He wasn't really sure what to say after that.

"I see well if you'll just have a seat she's just finishing up her last client." She smiled brightly at him and nodded towards the sitting area.

A few minutes later the girl from the park and a middle age gentleman came down the hall. "Well hello. Have you been waiting long? Sorry he always takes longer than he should but what can you do. Tanni, why don't you call it a night?"

"Sure thing, see you in the morning."

"Let's go she'll lock up." She walked out the door and pressed the elevator button. "You know I'm still waiting for you to ask."

"Yes well… What's your name?" Sesshomaru asked as they stepped in the elevator.

"It's Kanna Kagami. Dr. Kagami." She said with a smile.

"Yes I figured out the Doctor part all on my own. How old are you?"

"Don't you know never to ask a lady her age?" She pretended to be shocked.

"Well with demons it's so hard to tell. I think your about 200 years younger than me." Sesshomaru said calmly as the doors opened.

She smiled but said nothing as he led the way to his car. He opened her door for her. "Thank you. And her I thought chivalry was dead. I'm just under 300 years old and you?"

"Just over 500. When did you stop counting?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"At 100 I figured it wasn't important enough to bother remembering. And you?"

"I'm not really sure but my father feels it's important so he reminds me once a year how old I am. It's one of many annoying things he does." Sesshomaru glared at the road in front of him.

"You don't like that I'm a psychologist do you?" Kanna asked with a smile.

"I'm not interested in being taken apart mentally." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well that's too bad. I don't have to take you apart and tell you why you do the things you do but I'm guessing that it doesn't matter to you. Well I killed this date without really even getting out the gate."

"My father tells me I can't see passed the little annoyance to the people on the inside. I admit that this is true. I've always found it easier to just not bother getting to know people and then I don't have to take up my time with them. I'm a very selfish person and I'm very aware of it. And while I don't think that this will work out I think it would not hurt to at least see the evening through."

Kanna smiled. "Well I really like you so no matter what happens tonight I'm not just going to let you run off on me. We're going to be friends at the end of the night wearther you like it or not. So I'm guessing that dating isn't really your thing."

"No. the Tabloids recently decided that I was gay so my family decided that I needed to date and as my image affects my fathers and my's company I really had to do something." Sesshomaru parked the car and caught Kanna looking at him strangly. "What?"

"So..." She rolled her hand waiting for him to tell her.

"I'm not gay. It isn't true."

"How sure are you about this because I've"

"I have no interest in men at all sexually. I'd much rather spend my time with a woman. I would more than rather just spend my time with myself but that doesn't really seem to be an option."

"OK OK. I believe you just wanted to make sure. God people are so stupid some times I swear. I hope you don't mind but I kind of bat for both teams. You've got a lot of time to explore when you're as old as we are. What kind of things have you tried?" Kanna smiled widely already knowing what his answer would be.

"Nothing." He got out and walked around to open her door. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're a 500 and something year old virgin." She laughed. "That is just great. Ok listen you're not really up to my speed sort of you know but I think I know just the girl for you if you're willing."

"Let's just see if I can still stand you at the end of the night and then we'll talk about you setting me up. And not with one of your patients."

"Of course not." Kanna smiled and laughed. "You do know you're emotionally inept right?"

"Yes I believe I've been told that before." Sesshomaru led the way into the restaurant.

"Well as long as you know." Again she laughed and some how it wasn't really annoying him.


	4. Friendship

**Orna no you guessed wrong the girl was not Rin. But I'm guessing you knew that by now. Hope you're still with me.**

**Yuri you get a cookie for catching that Hitch Hiker's comment. I love you so much for that. Well… bad clearly. But no everyone seems to need me to tell them Sessh is not guy but I thought about having him pretend to be for a little while. Maybe in my next story. **

**Jolie not pathetic! New. In this story Sesshy has no experience he is trying while remaining himself. Also he's kind of self involved. No this is Sesshy/Rin I promise she'll show up soon. And I hope this chapter makes it clear for you what kind of relationship Sessh and Kanna are going to have.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Yuri In the name of 42.**

Once they had ordered Kanna smiled at him. "So my friend what shall we talk about… I know let's talk about how on earth you could have lived so long an d never taken anyone to bed!"

"Next." Sesshomaru said with a wave of his hand.

Kanna smiled even wider and Sesshomaru wondered if it hurt her face to smile like that. "OK but don't think you are off the hook mister I'm gonna find out one way or another. Why did the tabloids say you were gay? I mean if you're not gay then how did they even get that idea. You aren't exactly the touchy feely type. Soooo?"

"My mother set me up about 20 years ago with a wind witch name Kagura. We went out a time or two and I lost interest if I ever had any quickly and so I severed our association. She didn't like it this is apparently how she has decided to get back at me. Pathetic." Sesshomaru said the last word like a curse.

Kanna laughed. "I know her. She is kind of full of herself. She's also kind of a bitch." Sesshomaru didn't say anything else. They sat quietly until their food arrived. "So… mmmm… You like Douglas Adams?" Kanna asked as she ate her spaghetti.

"Yes. I enjoyed his works. It's a shame he died when he did." Sesshomaru said before taking a bite of Carne Pizzaiola.

"Is that good?" Kanna made a face at the food he was eating.

"Yes." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Try it." He pushed his plate toward her as he commanded.

"Fine." Kanna huffed. She took a small bite. She made a face. "I hate it and I now think that you're crazy." Kanna told him.

"Well that makes two of us." Sesshomaru said calmly taking his plate back. Kanna looked at him strangely until he elaborated. "I think you're crazy also."

"Oh well I guess it takes one to know one." She smiled. "I guess that means I've made a good career choice." She took a sip of her wine and smiled at the tasted.

The night went by quickly Kanna making quick witted remarks and Sesshomaru responding mostly without so much as an expression. At the end of the night Sesshomaru helped her out of her chair. "I had a really good time Sessh." Kanna said as they walked to the car. Sesshomaru stopped and Kanna looked back at him. "What?" She looked truly puzzled.

"You… No one calls me Sessh but my family." He told her as he opened her door for her.

"Well get used to it. I'm going to keep calling you that. It's my right as your friend." Kanna told him when he slid into the driver's seat. "You can give me a nick name if you'd like. Or you can call me the annoying pain in my ass like my brother does." Kanna smiled at him.

"I like the second one but I think I'll save it for special occasions."

"HA you're great fun. I wish we had meet a century or two ago so we'd have some history behind us but I guess that the next century will be specially fun. That is assuming that you haven't decided that I'm too annoying to keep about."

"Not too annoying." Sesshomaru said as they reached the road. "Where am I taking you?"

Kanna gave him directions with a smile on her face. "So… is it cool if I set you up with my friend or not?"

"Whatever. Everyone else in my life thinks I'm incompetent so why not." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"No Sesshy not think we know you're incompetent. You forgot to ask me my name for goodness sake." Kanna laughed. "Her name is Rin Hoshino. Her Twin is mated to a fox demon named Shippo. They're a cute couple they have twins. Any way I've texted you her contact so you should call her tomorrow." Kanna opened her door as Sesshomaru rolled to a stop in front of her apartment. "I had a great time we need to get together again soon." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Next Tuesday morning for coffee. Call me."

"Sure." Sesshomaru said and before he could stop her Kanna kissed his cheek.

"You're too much fun Sessh. Too much." Kanna shut the door and walked inside.

Sesshomaru went home and he was almost smiling.

**I hope that the next chapter will not have such long explanations at the top. I also hope that you all like hop it's going so far Rin will be in the next chapter on the phone and then Sesshy will have coffee with Kanna and then some other things so one to three chapters before she shows up in person. **


	5. Enter Rin

**Yuri didn't he not die because he was in an alternate universe or something that made it so the universe was all about him?**

**Jolie love the reviews and yes but she will be talking in this one and now that I think of it she might show in the next chapter up not with Sesshy.**

**On to the main event. Oh by the way my Husband comes home Thursday and I leave to go get him tomorrow morning. SO HAPPY! **

The next morning in Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru worked through a pile he knew he could have finished yesterday if he hadn't left early for his dinner with Kanna. He realized that it was this thought process that had gotten him to the trouble he was in. He left at four to make it to his father's in time for dinner. He walked in just as everyone was taking their seats at the table.

"You're late." Inuyasha said with a smile and a leer.

Sesshomaru wondered what his half-wit brother thought was the reason he was late. Besides that it wasn't like he was normally on time for family things. He took his seat and a crab salad was placed in front of him.

Just as he started to eat Toga asked. "Well! How was your date? Did you finally find out her name? When are you going to see her again? When can we meet her?"

"Just answer the last one Sessh and the rest is basically unimportant to us at least." Inuyasha told him.

"If you would like to meet Kanna you may do so. I guess I could bring her over for dinner next week. However we have decided that we will not be dating any and really didn't even treat last night like a date at all more like a dinner with a friend. Not that I'm calming to know what that would be like from personal experience." Sesshomaru said before taking another bite of his food.

"Maybe he is gay dad. Maybe there's like a test he should take or something. He can't even stand the girl he picked for himself." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked exasperated.

"Kanna and I get along well enough but I am well aware that I would never be willing to let her into my bed as I know a romantic relationships normally leads to that I see no point in dating her just to break up with her later. Besides that Kanna isn't exactly straight herself. I believe she described it as being drunk. She can't walk a straight line. Plus she's a psychiatrist." Sesshomaru pushed his empty plate away.

"Tuff luck Sessh. We all know how you feel about psyches." Inuyasha told him with an apologetic look.

"Well maybe if you all hadn't spent the last century telling me I needed to see one things might be different." Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissing the issue before it could once again be brought up to his displeasure. "Kanna and I are getting together Tuesday morning to have coffee and chat she is quite incessant that we become friends which I don't really mind."

Toga smiled. "So not a future mate but a friend. It's a start I guess. At least the public will see you spending time outside of work with a woman."

"I'm supposed to call her friend Rin and ask her out. Kanna said she'd be more my speed. Not that I really understood what she meant by that." Sesshomaru looked up to see a steak dinner coming his way.

"Wait! Did you tell her about… No way you wouldn't have told her that useless… Wow she must be good if... Did you tell her about your experience with women?" Inuyasha smiled brightly waiting.

Toga looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru quickly knowing that this wasn't something that should have even been brought up ever with Sesshomaru. Toga had worried for a while about his sons complete disinterest in even physical intimacy. He felt that something might actually be wrong with his son until recently when they'd all been forced to pry into Sesshomaru's personal business.

"Yes I did." Sesshomaru looked confused but not truly interested as he now had a steak.

"She's a virgin this Rin girl. That is what Kanna meant by more to your speed. I'm guessing Kanna is a bit to experienced for you on top of the other things you said." Inuyasha laughed before digging into his steak.

Toga smiled knowing that was very likely what Kanna had meant. He thought that Kanna might just be right about that to. Sesshomaru had a great deal of pride thou he was quite fixable. He moved thru the changing times with ease and yet he really just didn't let the thoughts of others affect him. Sesshomaru didn't change at all really while he let the world change around him but he wasn't fighting it he was like a rock in the stream. Standing firm and unchanging.

"It's not like I care." Sesshomaru told them as he slowly ate his steak savoring every bite.

"So are you going to ask this Rin out or not?" Izayoi asked.

"Why not it can't be worse than some of the dates you guys have set me up on." Sesshomaru answered without looking up to see them all cringe.

He really wasn't kidding he couldn't really do much worse on his own than he had with their help. Already he was more successful on his own. He had a good evening out with a young lady with whom he could at least get along with. So what if he wasn't in love with the girl just tolerating her was a big deal for Sesshomaru. Toga smiled thinking that his son might just be ok on his own.

Kagome got up and walked out of the room when she came back she held a phone. "Call her now. I don't believe you will unless harassed."

"I haven't actually memorized the number." Sesshomaru said as pulled out his cell phone. "I also have no intention of calling her in front of you." He dialed and walked away. The phone rang 6 times and just when he thought it would go to voicemail she answered.

"Hello." She sounded out of breath.

"Hi."

"May I ask who is calling?" Rin asked timidly.

"Yes… Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Umm ok… How did you get this number?"

"Kanna gave it to me and told me to call you. She said that I should ask you out." Sesshomaru told her as he paced around the entryway.

"OK well umm… Is this.. Well are you going to?" Rin asked sounding nervous.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin laughed and it was a beautiful sound. "Ask me out of corse."

"Oh…" Sesshomaru palmed his face again.

"Sesshomaru are you still there?" Rin asked sounding worried.

"Yes I am still here. I was just adjusting to some flaws in myself. Will you go out with me?"

"Sure. What are you doing tomorrow? I don't think I'm going to have any free time after that for a few weeks." Rin told him sounding a little tired with her schedule.

"Tomorrow is fine. Just let me know where you'd like to meet or be picked up." Sesshomaru wondered where they should go or what they could do. So far he'd only ever been out to eat but that was starting to get really boring.

"Sure I'll text you my address. Is this your cell?" Rin asked.

"Yes it is. Is there anything you'd like to do?" Sesshomaru asked not really being able to come up with anything.

"Well hmm… There's a festival in my sisters neighborhood we could go to that. It sounds like it's going to be really fun." Rin suggested.

"Sure that would be fine. What time should I be there to pick you up?" Sesshomaru wasn't really sure about a festival but it would do just as well as anything else.

"About six? Does that work for you?" Rin sounded nervous again.

"Yes I'll see you then. Good bye Rin."

"Good bye Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru walked back into the dining room and realize he should have gone outside for that. "What?" He growled.

"Sesshomaru I can't believe how cute you are when you try to ask someone out. You're 520 years old and you act like a pup fresh out of his parents arms when you ask girls out. It's cute the things you forget. I see now why you haven't tried very much before now unless pushed into it." Toga grinned. He remembered when Inuyasha had started showing an interest in women it had hit him hard and he'd acted like a jerk. The way Sesshomaru acted was downright adorable.

"Shut up before I kill you." Sesshomaru sat down and finished his dinner silently ignoring his family as they smiled at him.

**Once again the story takes me places I did not see it going. Right now I think they're going to move quickly but who knows what I'll really write when I get to it on Sunday. Have half as good a weekend as I'm about to. My husband has been gone since February and I see him for the first time tomorrow! **


	6. The Date

**My husband is home! YAY! OK let's take a look at reviews and then get you a special early released chapter.**

**Jolie no I well I think if the story goes where I think it will that they are going to tumble head first in to this relationship. But I'll let you know if that isn't how it works out at the end of the chapter.**

**Orna well I will answer that question this chapter I promise.**

**Yuri that's it! We both just need to reread The Guide and that's final! Sounds fun to me.**

Sesshomaru arrived outside the little house 10 minutes early. He knocked and waited he heard a loud crash and silent's. Just before he started to think he'd need to break in the door opened.

"I'm so sorry please come in." Rin told him before hurrying in ahead of him to finish getting ready. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway looking as stunned as he ever had. "I'm sorry about the mess." Rin said sincerely from the other room, which snapped him back into himself.

"It's not a problem." Sesshomaru told her but he really hadn't even looked around yet. When he did he felt like taking back his words. _'What is all this mess?'_

"Sorry I'm in the final stretch for a wedding. I'm a dress designer but sometimes I let myself get talked into planning the whole wedding. And when I do it gets completely out of hand. I keep saying I won't ever do that again but man the pay check it just too much to pass up. I swear it's almost never like this and I'm really truly unbelievably sorry." Rin bowed.

Sesshomaru looked at her again and once again he was shocked. She was… Well… she was beautiful and she looked stunning in her kimono with light blue cherry blossoms. But it was her smell that was knocking him off balance. He'd never been this attracted to anyone ever! He had to physically shake himself to come to his senses. "You needn't worry." He wasn't sure how he'd managed to sound normal but he'd done it now to see if he could keep it up. After all he didn't really know this girl. All he knew was her name and that she smelled so amazing he could hardly stand it. He needed to get her out of here. Out into the open air where everything wouldn't be saturated in her scent. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." Rin smiled and Sesshomaru stopped breathing.

Kami this can't be happening. It was rediculus to think that after 500 years he would just fall for some just because they smelled like heaven and looked perfect. He was certain that at the end of the night he would find something he couldn't stand about her. He opened the car door for her and she blushed and stammered a thank you. He rolled down the windows to keep from being surrounded in her scent. She sighed happily and let her head rest against the car door. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes. This is the last break I'm going to have for three weeks. Once the wedding is over I've just got 2 dress orders and that's all I have to worry about besides wondering where my next pay check will be coming from. It's so nice to just relax one last time before the madness kicks in. On top of that the bride says I have to be at the wedding." She sighed happily again. "I'm just going to not think about it till I get home. Right now I'm just happy to be out of the house and having a good time." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"How can you be having a good time we haven't done anything?" Sesshomaru looked ahead in confusion.

"How could I not be having a good time? I'm in a beautiful car with a handsome man. Away from work and the house for the first time in nearly a month and I'm heading to something very fun. I'm having a great time!" Rin continued beaming.

They just sat silently for the rest of the ride. When they got there Sesshomaru helped her out of the car and she blushed and stammered thanks again. She pulled her hand away once they started towards the festivities but Sesshomaru wasn't very happy about that. He wanted to hold her hand. He'd liked the way it felt in his. A minute later she stumbled and he caught her. "Are you ok?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry I forget how to walk when I work for too long. I made this kimono today sorry if I'm a bit clumsy." She started to pull away again but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go.

"Just hold my hand. That way I would be far if you stumble again." He sounded like his normal emotionless self but when she blushed and looked down he felt himself smiling.

"Thank you."

They walked around Rin look at some booths and Sesshomaru looked at Rin. He noticed her looking longingly at a booth selling takoyaki and he took her over and bought some. They night passed quickly and when they left they were both openly smiling. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he'd had so much fun. He didn't normally like being around so many people but he'd hardly noticed. He hadn't even minded her sister harassing him when they'd run into her and her family earlier in the evening.

"Thank you Sesshomaru I can't remember the last time I've had that much fun." Rin smiled at him as he walked her to the door.

"I've never had that much fun before so it's quite easy for me." Sesshomaru looked at her quite seriously. He wasn't sure what to do at this point none of his passed dates had made it this far.

"Well good night Sesshomaru." Rin opened her door and started to step in but without his knowledge his arm shot out and stopped her.

When she turned around to see what was wrong Sesshomaru's mouth crashed into hers. Her hands shot up and tangled in his hair while his hand went up to caress her cheek. When they pulled apart they were both gasping for air. Sesshomaru tried to regain his composer. He stepped back and looked at her. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said before walking back to his car. He drove part of the way home before pulling over and laying his head on the wheel. He pulled at his phone and called Kanna.

"Hello Sessh I don't think you realize what time it is." Kanna sounded annoyed.

"I hate you." Sesshomaru sounded angry and ready to kill.

Kanna laughed. "That good uh? Well I told you she'd be your speed. Now try… I know it'll be hard but try not to push your foot to the floor now that you've met her. There's no real need to rush." Kanna cackled until Sesshomaru hung up on her.

**Wow hmmm I didn't really mean for this story to turn out so cute but it looks like that is what it wants to be. Hmmm Well I'll post again tomorrow. Happy not Independence day to everyone like me who is out celebrating today**


	7. New

**Well here is the update I promised for Sunday. I love that you all thing the story is cute but let me tell you that is not where I was headed when I started this thing. I was headed for funny and I ended up with cute. I started with a cat trying to eat his own tail and I ended up with a cute puppy with sad eyes sitting in a basket. AAAAHHH! Oh well on with the show.**

**By the way for those of you who haven't guessed I own nothing. I have nothing but I do have my husband back.**

Monday morning the first thing Toga did was go to Sesshomaru's office. He stopped in his tracks and just stared when he reached the door. After coming out of shock he stepped in and quietly shut the door. He walked over and set his hand on his sons shoulder. "What is wrong Sessh?" He sounded truly worried as he watched Sesshomaru lift his head off his desk.

"I hate you all." Sesshomaru said sounding just a bit off.

"What happened. Your date couldn't have been that bad. I mean you weren't this upset when Yura poured wine on you." Toga cringed he'd been the one who'd set that date up.

"What do I do now?" Sesshomaru put his head back on his desk.

"You're going to have to give me more than that Sesshomaru. What happened?" Toga wasn't sure what it would take to upset Sesshomaru like this. He'd been easier to upset when he was younger but ever then he was eerily calm.

The door opened and a young man stuck his head in. "May I come in Mr. Taisho?"

Sesshomaru looked up and glared at the door until he recognized the young man. "Shippo?"

Toga looked shocked he was fairly certain that Sesshomaru had only met Shippo once and certainly hadn't bothered to remember him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru looked at him not knowing what to do. He didn't know how to treat Rin's family. Normally he'd glare at anyone who dared to come into his office like this but he didn't. It was all he could do not to start banging his head against his desk at this disturbing new development.

"I work here Mr. Taisho. But I came up here to speak with you for a moment if I could." Shippo glanced from Sesshomaru to Toga. It was nerve wrecking enough to have to be in the room with Sesshomaru but to also have Tago Taisho there was just too much.

"Speak." Sesshomaru tried to make it sound like an order but he caught his father looking at him strangely. When Shippo continued to look at Toga. "Whatever it is you can go ahead and say it. My father would just annoy it out of me later."

"Oh alright if you're sure then I wanted to… Well wanted isn't the right word. I was ordered to tell you that you had better be… Oh god Sasu I can't believe I'm doing this. Look my wife is pregnant and she really… well…. It's really a bad idea for me to not do what she tells me." He looked at his shoes and took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru you had better be good to my sister or I will tear you to pieces and cook the meat." Shippo was clearly terrified. "I'm so sorry but Sasurai asked me to make sure you got that message word for word. Please don't fire me." Shippo bowed.

Sesshomaru's head it the desk with a thud. Toga looked shocked. Shippo was still bowing and to make the party complete Inuyasha walked in. "Hey Sessh how'd your date go?"

"Close the door Yasha." Toga said and Shippo stiffened as the door shut. Toga turned back to Sesshomaru. "Tell me what happened on your date. Now!"

It was an order and he knew it would be pointless to try and avoid answering. "I picked her up her house was a mess. I didn't really even care. We went to the festive and she seemed to really have a good time. We ran into her sister Sasurai and her mate Shippo here." Sesshomaru gestured to Shippo who did not look happy to be remembered. "Then I took her home." Sesshomaru set his head back down.

"Is that all? I don't think you've told us everything." Toga glared at his son which was not something he did often.

"I…" His head shot up. "Leave now Shippo. Let your wife know that the message was received." Shippo bowed and fled. "I…" Sesshomaru growled in frustration. "I… She was beautiful and she smelled like something I could not name but… I…" His head hit his desk again.

Toga smile was beaten only by Inuyasha's . "So you slept with her huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Toga shook his head as his eyes just barely followed Sesshomaru as he crossed the room and pinned Inuyasha to the wall. His eyes bleeding red. Toga walked over and pulled them apart. "No Inuyasha he didn't and most likely won't until she makes it clear that she wants that. It seems that Sesshomaru has stumbled into something very wonderful. He's already falling quite hard for this girl. For Rin." Sesshomaru's eyes returned to gold that the sound of her name and Toga smirked. "Sorry Sessh I get it now. You've always been so emotionally with drawn that you don't know what to do with everything you're feeling right now do you?" Sesshomaru turned and walked back to his desk. "Oh Sessh just go home for the day you're not going to be any good to us like this. Besides you haven't taken a day off in 3 decades you could take the month off and no one would say a word." Toga walked over a gripped his shoulder. "Go home my son. Go rest and think. And most importantly make sure you call her and set up another date."

Sesshomaru picked up his phone a shoved it into his father's hands and quickly packed up his things.

Toga looked at the text conversation that had taken place between Sesshomaru and Rin that had started at 11:20 the night before and gone until 3 this morning. They already set up a few dates. Sesshomaru actually had made plans to bring her dinner while she worked the next night and Rin had asked Sesshomaru to accompany her to the wedding she was planning. Toga smiled seeing just how bad Sesshomaru had it for this girl. "Well good." Toga said as Sesshomaru took his phone and left without a word.

The next morning when he met Kanna for coffee she had such a big smile on her face. "So good weekend?" She asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Wow you really like her. You love her." Kanna said in a sing song voice which caused Sesshomaru to growl. "HAHA you really like her a lot don't you? I'm such a good match maker." She nodded her head and she noticed something in Sesshomaru's eyes. He'd never opened himself up to people and so he'd never really felt or feared rejection but he was fearing it right now in a big way and it was everything he could do not to show it. But she could see it because she was good at her job. "Sessh Rin has according to Sasurai not stopped talking about you. You don't have anything to worry about just keep doing what you're doing." Kanna smiled at him.

"Yes well yeah." Sesshomaru looked out the window. "I'm taking her some Chinese tonight."

"Rin likes Chinese food." Kanna smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes she told me it's her favorite food but she doesn't eat it much." Sesshomaru was smiling and he hadn't noticed it.

Kanna saw it thou. "She's a really nice girl Sessh you'll be good together." Kanna looked at her watch. "Well crap I have to go." She got up and left a few dollars on the table. "Have a good time and just relaxs she really likes you. You're quite likeable thou you try to be otherwise." Kanna left laughing most of the way out the door. Sesshomaru picked up his coffee and left. He'd text his father to let him know that he was taking the week off.

**I'm having sooooo much fun writing this story. It's just so cute. I hope to hear what you all think about this story. Please review I will post again most likely Tuesday.**


	8. Chinese Food

**I write this chapter from my computer. MY COMPUTER! Can you believe it? OK well I don't own anything else.**

**Jolie Yeah poor Shippo don't worry Sesshy doesn't really care.**

**Daddy's Special Request thanks.**

Sesshomaru pulled up outside Rins house and sat there for 15 minutes before forcing himself to get out of the car. He took the bags from the passage side and walked up to the door. When he knocked he heard a scream and a crash. He pushed the door open dropping the food and rushed in. "Rin!"

He found her under a manikin. He pulled it off her and helped her sit on the sofa. "Thanks Sesshomaru." Rin blushed but she held her hand to her back.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru kneel in front of her.

Rin smiled and winced. "I'll be alright I just need to… Ow." She flinched back. "Sorry."

"Lay down." Sesshomaru helped her lay down. "Now can you turn over on to your stomach?" Rin nodded and rolled over letting out a small hish. "Just relax." Sesshomaru put both hands on her lower back and started to rub.

"Sesshomaru this shirt isn't made for this." RIn told him.

Sesshomaru pulled his hands away. "You want me to stop."

"No!" Rin practically shouted and then blushed. "I was just saying that my shirt is hurting me. The material isn't really soft." She was still blushing as she realized that she'd asked him not to stop.

Sesshomaru just pushed the shirt up out of the way and started rubbing her back again. After a few minutes Rin was feeling better than she had in days.

"Thank you." Rin turned over and adjusted her shirt. She sat up and kissed him quickly before he knew what she was doing.

"It was nothing." Sesshomaru tried to sound like he meant it but he failed. He'd loved having his hands on her and he hadn't wanted to stop. He stood up and went back to the front door to find the food. "Well the rice went everywhere but everything else seems fine."

"I'll put some rice in the cooker unless you'd like fried." Rin asked him uncertainly.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Either is fine. But I'm going to clean up this house before I leave. I couldn't sleep not knowing weather or not you've been kill by the mess." He smiled but looked he looked serious.

"You to good to be true." Rin said as she walked into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru fallowed behind her. "What did you mean by that?"

"I've been in relationships where I've not been treated very well. Some times I just... Well I'm not used to being treated very well. Sasurai is normally the one who chaces off the boy and men who've been in my life. I... don't really normally let people in my house because of the things that have happen to me in the past. " She told him while she set up the rice cooker.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked almost to calmly.

"My high school boy friend tried to get me in bed and after about a month of trying he broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him. The guy I dated in college wasn't so kind when I refused to go to bed with him he tried to force me. Thank kami for Sasu. He's still in jail last I heard. I've had really bad luck and I'm just a little scared that I'm gonna wake up and find that you're not real." A tear ran down her face.

"I will never hurt you. I will never push you to do anything you're not ready for and I will never let anyone ever hurt you again." Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest and just held her. "Never!" He whispered into her hair.

"Let's not talk about sad stuff anymore." Rin looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Alright where are your plates?" Sesshomaru let her go after kissing the top of her head.

They sat in the living room eating while Rin stopped every few minutes to make a call or check something online. Sending emails and texting people. After Sesshomaru cleaned the plates he watched as Rin embordered the wedding dress and when she finished watched as she started on some beading at the bottom of the skirt. They talked when Rin could spair the attention and when she had to focus Sesshomaru cleaned and organized. At midnight Rin looked oveer to see Sesshomaru asleep on the sofa. She smiled and looked around at her clean house and was amazed. "Thank you Kanna." Rin whispered. She got a blanket and covered Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I really hope that this is real. I really hope that this is it." She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Within minutes she was asleep.

**So cute and why I really don't know what happened here Rin has had a bad go that's not how I normally do it but hey that is how it happened in the original. Ok let me have it I want to hear what you think.**


	9. The Next Morning

**Worked with the little kids today god I love that job. Ok on with the show.**

The morning dawned and the two slept until the front door banged against the wall and two 4 year olds came in screaming. "Aunt Rin?"

Rin who had at some point in the night moved was now looking up into Sesshomaru's eyes and while she was a little shocked and she smiled.

"What the hell?"

"Sasurai your children can hear you." Rin said sounding like she'd just like to roll over and go back to sleep which of course she did.

"So did you think I was kidding when I had my husband give you that message?" Sasurai glared at Sesshomaru.

"You What!" Rin practically jumped off the sofa and stared down her sister.

"I merely made sure he would know what would happen if he mistreats you." Sasurai rolled her hand.

"MY GOD Sasurai! I can't believe you! The first nice guy to come in to my life in ages and decide to ruin it for me! How could you! You know I really like him! I told you I really liked him and so you threaten him! I completely hate you right now!" Rin screamed in Sasurai's face.

"Rriiiinnnnn?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Huh?" Rin turned and blushed just now remembering that he was still there.

"It's fine."

Rin looked stunned. "It is?"

"Yes. I'm not worried about it because it's not going to happen I have no plan to ever hurt you. I told you last night I will never do anything to hurt you. Stop yelling at your sister. Sasurai why are you here?"

Sasurai snorted. "Someone has to make sure Rin doesn't get eaten by the mess." Sesshomaru gestured to the room. Sasurai looked around in disbelief. "How the"

"Sasurai children!" Rin snapped.

"I cleaned it last night while Rin worked." Sesshomaru explained. "Hey what are your names?" Sesshomaru looked at the twins.

"Aika!" The bright red head shouted.

"Akemi!" The one with brown hair shouted even louder.

"Girls calm down no need to yell in aunt Rin's house." Rin told them.

"We came to make sure you ate breakfast." Aika said while Akemi shook her head.

"I can take care of myself Sasurai. You don't need to come over every other day to make sure I'm eating." Rin said indigently.

"She can't really be that bad." Sesshomaru said calmly with a smirk.

"You don't know she completely loses touch with everything when she's this close to a big deadline." Sasurai walked into the kitchen. "Girls you want waffles."

Simultaneous yes's were shouted as the followed their mom like little ducks.

Sesshomaru caught Rin blushing. "She's right I don't really take very good care of myself. I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for her."

"Well you have fun with your sister. I should get home." He leaned in and kissed her and then walked into the kitchen. "I'll be back tomorrow night. I will take care of her. And you will not tell me what to do because I don't care what threats you make if the scum who tried to rape her is still alive your threats or meaningless. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt her like that again. The bastard who tried it already had better hope I never met him." Sesshomaru said in a harsh whisper before leaving.

He smiled as he got into the car. He still didn't really get what was happening to him but anger was something he could deal with. Something he could direct. Something he could use.

**Ok I know this chapter is a little short. I'm sorry about that but I do plan to post again either tonight or tomorrow likely in the morning so don't be sad. And you never know if you leave a review I might be more inclined to post quickly. Ahhh who am I kidding I'll post the second it's typed and we all know it. For those of you who didn't know I make these stories up as I type and then post most right away without any editing at all. Sorry.**


	10. Dinner Without Rin

**No reviews for the last chapter so far but I can't stand it I need to write more.**

The rest of the week passed quickly Sesshomaru found himself at Rins more than at his own house. Rin jokingly told him he might as well live there if he was going to keep falling asleep there. When he took the offer seriously Rin called Kanna in a panic. Kanna told Rin to give Sesshomaru the phone. She called him an idiot and told him not to ruin things by rushing and to try and understand when people are joking and when they're not. Sesshomaru glared at the wall after that for a while. Rin had work to but couldn't help feeling bad.

"You've done nothing wrong Rin stop looking at me with those sad eyes. I've never felt this way before and I'm not really sure how to handle it. Don't worry like I said before nothing you're not ready for."

After that things had gone well. It was now Saturday and Sesshomaru was bring Kanna over to meet his family. He wasn't sure how but he'd told her about how they'd wanted to meet her and here he was once again taking Kanna to dinner. He growled low in his throat he normally dislike these dinners but right now he hated the fact that he was here when he could be with Rin.

"Hello." Izayoi said happily as she opened the door. She gave Kanna a hug which Kanna returned like an old friend. "Thank you for your help with Sesshomaru."

Instead of pointing out that he was right there he just went to the dining room. Kagome and Inuyasha were setting Saito in his high chair and Toga came over and hug Sesshomaru which made him freeze.

"Don't you know not to do that? Now you've freaked him out." Kanna said with a laugh.

"I guess I'm just happy. My son is in a real relationship for the first time in 520 years and he's changing for the better." Toga said happily.

"Wow 520 years old huh? You're such an old man." Kanna poked him in the cheek.

"Yes practically in my grave." Sesshomaru said and everyone but Kanna froze.

"Sessh did you just make a joke?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Yeah he makes jokes all the time doesn't he?" Kanna looked confused for a moment and the turned to Sesshomaru and hit in the arm. "Sessh you have to open up to your family they're not going to bite."

She scolded him like a little child and they all looked on in pure shock when Sesshomaru shoved her back playfully. "You don't know that." He pulled out her chair. "Let's eat so I can leave."

"That a terrible sentiment Sessh. You know Rin is really big on family stuff because she lost her parents so young." Kanna told him playfully.

"She hasn't said much about her family other than her sister." Sesshomaru frowned remembering how she'd all but begged him to tell her everything he could about his family but clamed up when it came to talking about her own.

"Well yeah Sasurai actually came to me and we meet through my work. Rin never tried getting help. Sasurai and Rin were able to stay together but they lost two little brothers one of which was only a few months old. They were moved out of the country and they've never been able to track them down. I think that Rin would give just about anything to find those two but she doesn't even really remember the baby's name. I also think she's scared that if she did fine them they wouldn't want anything to do with her." Kanna was a different person when she was serious and they could all see now why it never would have worked between Sesshomaru and Kanna. Because while she had a mind to grab and keep his attention he didn't really see her. She was just another person just like everyone else and Sesshomaru needed someone who captured his attentions so fully he drown in it.

"I didn't know that." Sesshomaru said sounding almost sad but his eyes held true sadness something none of them had ever seen in him.

"Sesshomaru?" Toga asked worried he was happy that Sesshomaru really seemed to be changing for the better but it was kind of frightening to see him falling in love and coming up a new person. Toga wasn't really sure who the new Sesshomaru would be and he was afraid of what might happen if anything happened to Rin before he could claim her as his mate. He could see now that his son would not recover from losing her and if he did he would be broken and it scared him.

"I'm fine I just wish she'd talk to me about it if it's important to her. Kanna I could find them if I looked. I've found that you can get many things done if you throw enough money at it."

"Yeah don't put it that way but I get where you're coming from and I think it would be good for her to at least know how to contact them if she decided she wants to. Do it. Get Sasu's help. She doesn't care as much but that's because she's found a happy place in her life and she's scared of what it might do to her family or Rin. But she'll help you at least track them down." Kanna told him seriously.

"Sure." Sesshomaru found that dinner had been brought out and started eating quickly wanting this evening to be over so he could go be with Rin.

The family ask Kanna all kinds of things and she laughed and responded in her lively manner. They complimented her on getting under Sesshomaru's thick skin and she laughed saying it wasn't that thick. As soon as his plate was clear he glare at Kanna until she stood up. "He wants to stop by Rin's after this so I guess we've got to be going. Thank you for everything. This was a lovely evening." Kanna told them before quickly following Sesshomaru out to the car. "They love you so much."

"Yeah." He glared at the road.

"Your happy Sessh. I know it's new, but that's what this is. Embrace it." Kanna told him as she stepped out of the car. Sesshomaru didn't respond instead he drove straight to Rin's smiling the whole way.

**Ok next chapter hmm well maybe tomorrow if I feel like it which most likely I will. I think we're going to move ahead to the wedding that Rin has been planning. I'm not sure how fast things will move after that.**


	11. Wedding

**Jolie I want you to know that that is going to be a part of the story but I don't know when. At the moment I'm planning something completely evil and you'll all hate me for it but I beg you all to remember that I like happy endings so… Nothing TOO evil! Don't ask I will not tell mostly cause I have no idea where this chapter is even going to go so the evil may never happen but at the end I will let everyone know if it doesn't happen and I will let you know what chapter it's gonna happen in if it does happen. OK on to the story. A big shout out to my husband who is at home while I am at work and he is finishing moving things around to set up our home.**

The next two weeks flew by. Sesshomaru spent a lot less time at work. He still worked every day of the week like before but he left early and came in a little later. He took a real lunch a few times. He slept more at his home but still spent most nights at Rin's until he got tired and knew if he stayed he'd end up sleeping there, which Rin had told him wasn't really appropriate at this point in their relationship. He'd spent a little time with Kanna as well and thou he didn't like it he could tell she was taking him apart and putting him in a category. They were meeting for coffee every other morning and on Saturday she hung out with him at work and kept him from getting much done while she asked him things about his youth and how things were going with Rin.

Kanna laughed for nearly ten minutes when he told her slow was how things were going. He'd been getting a lot less done and was starting to think he was in need of help. He certainly didn't want to spend less time with Rin if anything he wanted to spend more time with her. Sadly there was only a limited number of things that he could get done from home. Kanna had been able to help him there saying she knew the perfect person for the job.

The next day Aye showed up. Sesshomaru didn't really like her but didn't dislike her either so he thought she might just work out well. He certainly didn't feel like making any friends where he worked his family was more than he could handle there. Aye was a good worker. She focused and worked quickly and quietly. She even ate lunch at her desk while working. Sesshomaru realized why Kanna had said she was perfect for the job. He hated to admit it but Aye was a lot like he had been when it came to work he used to drowned everything else out.

It was Friday and tonight was the wedding Rin had been planning for the last 8 months. Rin had been in pure panic last night over everything that according to her was bound to go wrong. It had been really cute at first until he realized she'd been like this the whole day. He almost decided not to go to work today but she had pushed him out the door after they'd had breakfast. Neither of them had gotten any sleep. Not that it really affected him that much but he was worried about Rin. She hadn't really been eating much for the last few weeks and her sleeping habits horribly off. Sasurai told him that Rin would collapse after the wedding was over and sleep for about a week. And while that sound like a good plan for Rin he wondered what he was going to do during all that time. He wondered if maybe he spend his time working like he had before and just going to Rin's house to crash. He liked the idea of her sleeping for a week a lot more if he might be able to join her for some of it.

He left work at 3 and headed for the church. He found Rin and hugged her. She was in a panic still. He suspected she would be like this till the vows where said. So he tried to calm her with something he'd been thinking about all day. "Rin if they love each other truly than it won't matter if the flowers were off or that the ring bearer ate the rings. Or that the flower girl cried and ran away. They won't see anything but each other. They'll hear about the things that went wrong later or when they watch the video and they'll wonder how they missed it. But if they truly love each other nothing could possibly ruin this day for them. Now relax." He smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck taking in her scent that still drove him mad with want for the woman in his arms. He was starting to suspect that it would always be like this for the rest of his life. He realized that the rest of his life now included Rin and he smile. He wanted to tell her but he assumed if it was too soon to be spending his nights at her house than it was likely too soon to be proclaiming unending love for her which he now had to admit was exactly what he felt. He decided to play with this realization for a little while before telling her about it. For now he just kissed her and dragged her to a seat in the back of the church.

The wedding went well the flower girl forgot to drop peddles and spent the ceremony dancing in a circle. The bride and groom looked like the world could have caught fire around them and they still won't have looked away from each other.

The reception was beautiful and Sesshomaru looked around with pride knowing that Rin had planned all this. From the lighting and music to the mints in little colored bags next to each place setting. They ate and watched the bride and groom dance their first dance.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rin asked with a sigh.

Sesshomaru didn't even pause to think about what she asked. "No."

"No! What's wrong is the dress messed up!" Rin looked the bride over frantically trying to see what Sesshomaru was seeing.

"No one in this room is beautiful to me but you." He looked at her seriously not even blinking so she would understand. "The dress is lovely but she is not you."

Rin actually looked like she was going to cry. They welcomed everyone to join the couple on the dance floor and Sesshomaru stood and offered Rin his hand which she took. They dance until Rin seemed to be falling asleep in his arms. He lead them over to the head table and by that point Rin really was asleep. "I'm going to take her home now. It was a lovely ceremony." The happy couple hardly noticed him just nodding and saying good night without hardly looking up. If he was to guess this relationship was going to last for the rest of their lives.

He carefully settled her in the car buckling her in and kissing her forehead before closing her door and getting in the driver's side. When he got her home carried her to bed and set her down. "Rin I know you don't want to sleep in that dress. Wake up and go change I know you are tired but you have to change."

Rin said something that came out grabbled and that he couldn't understand but she got up and went to her dresser and pulled out a night dress and started to undress. It was all Sesshomaru could do to turn around and walk out of her room a few minutes passed and he looked in and she was in bed asleep. He decided that he wasn't going anywhere tonight and he also had no plans to work tomorrow. Aye would just have to work by herself. He went down stairs and grabbed some work from his car. He had every intention of sleeping on the sofa tonight and if he worked until he fell asleep more the better.

**Yep the Evil still seems to be in the works but I will not work the story around it. I will let you know. I will most likely most post again on Sunday but you never know you might get lucky and get a post between now and then. Next week will most likely be a week off as I am working with the toddlers all week and will not be at my job with the computer and will not likely want to write when I get home. So after Sunday you may not hear from me until the following Sunday. I'm sorry if this happens but you'll all just have to wait I have to makes money to eat.**


	12. Lunch

**I promise an update tomorrow as well. But after that you may have to wait a week.**

Sesshomaru enjoyed the next few weeks. Rin spent some nights at his house not even bring up that it was somehow ok now when it hadn't been before. She blushed and asked if he wanted her to go when he point that out and he told her never, which caused her to turn an even brighter red. She had been correct about her work load completely stopping which worried him a little but she told him that it always picked back up. She was visiting him at work for lunch today when Toga walked in without knocking.

"OH! Sorry I can see you have something important on your desk but I needed to talk to you for a minute." Toga chuckled.

Rin felt like her face was on fire she wasn't really sure how they'd ended up making out like teenagers on his desk but now she kind of wished that she'd sat on the other side of the room. She didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru's co-workers meeting her like this. This man even looked a little like Sesshomaru. When she realized who this must be she wish a hole would open up and just swallow her.

"Do you not have anything better to do than bother me during lunch _father?_" Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh Sessh if you even knew"

"Stop! I have no desire to hear of your and Izayoi's exploits in your office. Now tell me what you came here for!"

"Well I just wanted you to ask Ms. Hoshino to you birthday dinner next week but as she is here I will ask her myself. Hello it's nice to meet you. I've heard many things about you thou most of that was from Kanna. Sesshomaru is so tight lipped." Toga laughed. "Well clearly not with you but as I already said we're having a birthday dinner for Sessh next Sunday and we would all love it if you could come. His mother will be there as well as the rest of the family. We've also invited Kanna and your sister's family. Can you come?" Toga smiled and waited for her answer.

Rin looked at Toga and nodded. She then turned and tried to hide her face in Sesshomaru's neck and hair.

"Well great. I'll just leave you to the pressing matter on your desk." Toga laughed as he shut the door behind him.

"Well that was a terrible way to meet him." Rin said still hiding.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father's antics. "He's always like that. Trust me he likes you. He would like you if you had three heads. He likes just about everyone. He likes that you're making me happy. So you really have nothing to worry about as far as he and my brother's family are concerned."

"And your mom? What about her?" Rin pulled out of her hiding spot to look him in the eyes.

"She is the only one I can't tell you for sure on. I have no idea how she'll react but believe me when I tell you what she thinks of you is of little consequence as I see her once a decade and I'd enjoy her company less than that."

Rin frowned at this. She knew that Sesshomaru had a falling out with his mother about a century ago and they'd yet to really make up Sesshomaru had told Kanna who'd explained to Rin that the reason behind this was likely because he was most similar to his mother in personality and that made it hard for them to get along. "I hope she likes me."

"I like you and that is all that matters." Sesshomaru had yet to tell her he loved her. He'd tried a couple of times but it hadn't come out so he'd decided that it just wasn't time yet.

"Yeah well that is important." Rin leaned forward and they picked up where they'd left off like Toga had never interrupted them.

**Ok I know it's short. I know but I have to feed my husband and myself and he's going to want his computer back. Can you believe him giving me the computer without Microsoft word does he not understand that I need spell check.**


	13. Birthday

**OK I promised an update today so I'm going to update if it kills me.**

**Jolie I may not make you wait a whole week just till Saturday I'm not quite adjusted to the idea that I have a computer at home now. The evil is very likely to happen not in this chapter but the next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm quite sure that once it happens you'll know but I'll tell you that was it as that is how I plan to end the chapter it's in.**

Toga watched Inuyasha and Kagome play with Saito in the grass while Izayoi cooked on the grill. Something she really liked to do. Rikka was watching the back door waiting for her son to show up. This would the first time in almost two decades that Rikka would see Sesshomaru.

Shippo and his family came through the door with yells of joy from their girls as they ran towards the pool. Shippo looked nervous while Sasurai looked a little angry. Toga wondered about that but decided it was unimportant. As he heard more screams of enjoy from the girls.

"Aunt Kanna!" They screamed as the ran at her.

"Monkeys!" Kanna laughed as she was tackled. Kanna looked at Toga and wishper something to the girls and suddenly the girls came careening towards him. "Get him!" Kanna yelled. Toga pretended to try and get away. He loved all this life at his house. He loved even more that this was something Sesshomaru was bring into his life. For the last four centuries it was rare to see Sesshomaru smiling and now he'd caught him smiling almost every day.

"Toga stop that you look ridiculous." Rikka snapped at him.

"Rikka don't tell me how to entertain the guests in my home. I don't come to your home and tell you what to do." Toga told her coldly before check to see if he's upset his new small friends but they just smiled at him.

"You sound like mommy!" Akemi said while Aika nodded.

"Do I now?" Toga smirked at them.

"Yep." They looked very serious which made it hard for him to keep a straight face. "Hey is aunt Rin coming?"

"Yes she should be her soon with Uncle Sesshy." Toga said happily not noticing that Shippo shook his head.

"Girls don't call him that!" Sasurai snapped. "Now get off him."

"They're fine no bother at all." Toga told her with a smile.

"No it's not fine they know better than that and I don't want them getting attached until I'm sure that your son is really going to take good care of my sister she's been through too much for me to just trust your son. Rin has never been a very good judge of character."

"Don't mind her she has issues. Of which is an over protective nature and first born child mentality. Don't worry Sasu I'm a great judge of character as long as I'm not dating them." Kanna said with a laugh.

"Didn't you meet him when he asked you out?" Sasurai glared at her while the girls went to play with Saito.

"Well kind of but it wasn't dating because we'd decided it wouldn't work before we even made it to the restaurant so it doesn't count." Kanna laughed again but held her ground staring Sasurai down.

"You dated my son?" Rikka asked suddenly standing between the two.

"Why did you decide not to continue? Is my son lacking something?" Rikka glared at Kanna who looked at her like she had to be joking.

"Um yeah experience. I need someone who knows there way around the bedroom. And Sessh needs someone who isn't going to take him a part and see all his flaws. Wow I just realized that I'm going to be alone forever." Kanna stumbled back a step. "Wow!" Kanna looked a little sad.

"Why would you say something that stupid Kanna?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out on the patio with Rin at his side.

"It's just a fact. Oh well no use crying over it. I guess it me I get to keep sleeping a"

"Kanna children!" Rin yelled. "What is with you and Sasurai always letting your mouths run away with you in front of the kids. Kanna you're a great person and people would line but to be with you. Now I want this conversation put to bed for now. We're here for Sesshomaru's birthday." Rin smiled at him and smirked for a second.

"So you are dating my son." Rikka was suddenly standing in front of them starring at Rin.

"Y-yes." Rin stuttered.

"Well Sesshomaru a human so like your father." Rikka looked over Rin dismissively.

Sesshomaru growled. "Mother keep your mouth shut. If you are going to be rude to Rin than leave no one really wants you here. That includes me. While the whole thing with Kagura ended with me meeting Rin that does not mean that I am grateful that I was made a public fool thanks to that women who you set me up with."

"You'd pick some little girl over me." Rikka asked like the idea was ridiculous.

"I love her mother so you had best leave her alone." Sesshomura snapped at her.

Everyone smiled at what Sesshomaru said accept for Rin who looked confused. "You love me?" She asked like she was just a little scared.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother wishing that she would suddenly be struck dead somehow before turning to Rin. "Yes." He caressed the side of her face. "I do." He then glared at Kanna who was trying not to laugh.

"Well then fine. If this is your choice I have nothing against it. Hello Rin we must talk some time." Rikka stepped forward and kissed her sons cheek. "I'm going now I've caused enough mischief for one day." Rikka turned into a ball of light and flew off.

"So glad she's gone. No offence Sessh but your mom is a pain." Inuyasha said coming out from under the pile of children.

"Yes she is." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Rin.

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything Rin I had not meant to say that just now. I had meant to tell you first and not worry about other people." Sesshomaru put his forehead to hers.

"But I… love you too." Rin told him quietly.

Sesshomaru smiled and then he frowned. "Do we have to be here?" He asked Toga who was doing his best not to smile like a idiot.

"Yes of course we have to be here it's your birthday party." Rin scolded him.

"Fine." He kiss her forehead before dragging her over to the far side of the pool and sitting her in his lap.

"Well that was just too cute for words. Did anyone get it on tape." Kanna asked.

"Sadly no." Toga told her. "Do you think he'll come back over when the food is done."

"Well as much as he loves Rin I'm sure he'll bring her over if only to get her to eat." Kanna and Toga smiled at one another.

**I have more to write about his birthday but I hate writing right now so I'll make it the next chapter.**


	14. Birthday part 2

**This chapter is all for pammazola. She "makes my life" with her wonderful stories go read them right now and when you're done come back and read the rest of mine. Or mine first whichever you'd like. Also I know I'm early but I had to take over the rest of the shift at the store so I thought why not. And now that I'm done watching bones I feel much more like writing. **

Sasurai walked over and looked down at them. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"You love him Rin?" Sasurai ignored Sesshomaru.

"Yes I do." Rin stared her sister down clearly ready to come to blows over this if she had to.

"Fine." Sasurai sighed and smiled. "I just want you happy. I know that demons take good care of their mates so I guess it's fine."

"Sasu we're not mated!" Rin snapped at her. "We've only been together for a few months!"

"So what more can you learn beyond love for each other? Rin calm down. It's fine I'm sure Sesshomaru will give you all the time that you need." Sasurai told her with a smirk.

"Of course." Sesshomaru answered without opening his eyes. He hadn't removed his head from its resting place on Rin's shoulder.

"Well that's settled. Girls?" Sasurai yelled.

"Yes mommy?" They both asked.

"Get him!" Sasurai called and before Sesshomaru had even looked up he was being tackled along with Rin. "Kanna help us drag him."

"No way I like living." Kanna laughed but didn't move to help.

"Come swim with us uncle Sesshy. Please!" The girl begged.

"I will not swim." Sesshomaru stated flatly.

The girls looked like they were about to cry. And Rin looked a little nervous. "Do you really not like to swim cause I was kind of hoping that we'd be swimming some. I haven't been in so long I even bought a new suit."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine I don't really have any dislike of swimming I didn't bring anything to swim in thou."

Izayoi came over with a plate of burgers. "I'll find you something I'm sure your father has a suit he hasn't worn up stairs. But let's eat first then we can swim. I doubt we'd be able to get the girls to eat if we let them swim first."

They ate and talked. Well everyone but Sesshomaru talked unless it was Rin addressing him. The everyone changed to swim. Rin jumped in splashed Sesshomaru who sat on the edge of the pool. Akemi and Aika ran from the house screaming in delight as they jumped in. Akemi popped right back up but Akemi wasn't really a good swimmer and didn't seem to be coming back up. Rin started to swim to her but Sesshomaru was there before anyone was really able to move. "Can you swim?" He asked the girl as he sat her on the side of the pool.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Sister can swim." She stated like that should be the only fact that mattered.

"You are not your sister. And that is not what I asked. Just because your sister can do something doesn't mean that you can. You learn at different rates. It is nothing bad. But you cannot swim on your owe. If you wish I'm sure that my father has something you used to keep afloat." Sesshomaru told her calmly. "Your father should teach you to swim." He looked up at Shippo who had been nervous in his presents up till this point.

"I would never tell you what to do with your children so don't tell me what to do with mine." Shippo starred him down.

"Finally a spine I wondered how you got to the position you're in. I was not telling you what to do I was just stating a fact. It is something she should learn from you." Sesshomaru told him.

Izayoi helped Akemi put on a floating ring and she jumped back in. Shippo ducked his head. "Thank you for getting her out of the water so quickly."

"Of course." Sesshomaru turned back to watch Rin who was smiling ear to ear. "What?"

"You're so wonderful." Rin wondered how she'd gotten so lucky.

Sesshomaru wondered why she'd said that but lost his train of thought as he got a look at her in her now wet white bikini. She was perfect and he wanted her. He was sure if he got out of the pool now that every male present would be able to smell his arousal. He just stood there and watched her for a while until he got him body back under control. He didn't really remember his other birthdays but he was sure that this one was the best.

"Sesshomaru." Toga came up to him once he'd gotten out to dry off.

"Yes."

"I'm glad you're having a good time my son. I'm also glad that you've found her. When will you tell her that you want her to be your mate?"

"I assume she'd like to be married first as the is human tradition. So I'll ask her to marry me first then after I'll ask her to be my mate. But not yet she wishes to take things slow and I see no reason why we shouldn't."

"Like I said I'm happy for you." Toga smiled and wondered off.

**Ok I hope everyone likes this. I've had a bad week but on the bright side it's almost over.**


	15. Brothers

**Ok well the evil will be here soon. I'm sure how soon but I will let you know at the end of the chapter. It's not going to happen in this chapter but I'm pretty sure that it is going to happen in the next so let's get this thing started. Also I should be updating again on Tuesday night just so you know. You have Jolie to thank for this update. I really didn't feel like writing but she as well as all my other reviewers make me want to update. I promised someone that I was going to edit the mistakes and I will I promise but not till after the evil. I plan to take about a week at least off from writing and just focus on editing my stories not just this one. All of them. Jolie I wish you would sign up with the site so we could chat.**

Sesshomaru knocked on the door and waited. "Sesshomaru?" Sasurai looked a little confused but she no longer seemed to dislike him.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Come in. The girls are napping so we'll have to be quiet." She lead him into the kitchen. She sat at the table and looked at him expectantly. "So ask."

"I want to know what you remember of your family. Your brothers for instance. It seems Rin is rather scare of the subject. I've tried to bring it up a few times but she always changes the subject. I know that you are close and I know that you were much closer before you married so I assume you know why she seems so scared of this subject." Sesshomaru leaned against the counter.

"Well first off Rin and I were in the foster care system for most of our childhood and all our teen years as I assume you know." Sesshomaru nodded and she continued. "We had two little brothers. One was two his name was Hiro. The other was just a few months old. I think he was two months when our parents died. I don't remember his name and neither does Rin. We were only seven years old I guess it was easy for us to forget with so much going on. You want to track them down don't you? I'm going to tell you now that Rin is too scared to do it herself. I… Well I've lost interest I don't need my family from the past I'm happy with what I have now. I'd be happy to have my brothers back in my life if that's what they want but only so long as it doesn't hurt my family. Rin on the other hand wants it. She wants it so bad that she's afraid that they won't want it too. She doesn't want to feel rejected again. It started when we were little and parents came to look at kids to see if they wanted to adopt. I had reacted to our parents death and the splitting of our family by pouring myself into everything I did. I was the overachiever and when people came to adopt they liked that but Rin she pulled herself into a shell and she wouldn't come out for anyone. She got over that in high school and I turned into a bitch but that didn't help her any back then. People wanted me but they weren't really interested in the sad looking quiet girl in the corner. I flat out refused to leave my twin and I'd chase off people when I had to."

"I can see her hiding herself." Sesshomaru smile. "She must really trust Kanna."

"Yeah we both trust Kanna explicitly. We know she would never hurt us. She's actually quite the match maker. She set me up with Shippo. She knows people. She's good at reading them without having to spend much time with them." She smiled and looked at picture just behind him.

Sesshomaru looked at the picture of Shippo and Sasurai clearly laughing they looked different. "This was how long ago?"

"Oh I was 22. We'd been together about a month at that point. He'd already asked me to be his mate. Well asked isn't the right word. We got carried away and he took me as his mate without asking but I was ok with it. I've a gift for reading people too but unlike Kanna mine isn't so much a judge of character as an actually view into the soul. I knew Shippo loved me and I was ready to be all in for the first time in my life. I can't see everyone and my powers all but disappeared since I mated Shippo. I think it must be because I'm now tied to a demon. Oh well… Hiro Hoshino is what you're going to have to look for. Just looking up the family history might yield what you need. Then you can likely track them down. I mean you've got the money to put behind a project like this."

"Yes thank you. Do you know anything else?" Sesshomaru headed towards the front door.

"Yeah America is where you're gonna want to start. That's where Hiro is." Sasurai opened the door. "I hope your search goes well. Rin will be happy about this even if it doesn't work out she'll have you to hold her up." Sasurai looked at him seriously. "You and Rin should take the girls some time. They'd really like that." Before he could respond she'd shut the door.

A month later he arrived at work to find a file on his desk with everything he needed to know to get in touch with Hiro. As well as an update on how it was going tracking down Eri who was turning out to be harder to find since it seemed that his name had changed more than once. But after a few more months Sesshomaru now had the contact information for both missing brothers. All he needed now was to tell Rin but he had something else he wanted to give her at the same time. Sesshomaru hadn't risked going to a jewelry store to buy Rin's ring so he ordered it online. He was ready to ask her to marry him. He was hoping she would be as open to the idea of letting him take her as his mate as her sister had been with her mate. Marriage was not as big a deal to him even thou he really did want it. Mating was what would tie her to him for the rest of his life. And he had never wanted anything more but Rin clearly like to take things one step at a time so that was what he would do.

**I'm 99.9% sure that the evil will take place next chapter. Also the next chapter is likely to be short as I plan to stop at the evil. Which by the way is what makes it evil. Hmmm what excuse will I used to say evil so much once the evil is over….? Sad. Oh well. I hope you all are looking forward to Tuesday's update. **


	16. No

**Alright I'm gonna edit the best I can the stories I've written starting with this one. I will not be posting again until I am about 85% sure I caught all my mistakes. Let me know if anyone out there wants to help. Just pointing out any mistakes in your reviews helps. Thanks I will now get on with the story.**

Sesshomaru slipped his key into the lock and opened the door. Rin had given him the key a month ago and he had used it every chance he got. He wondered if this was going to be skipping a step. He didn't actually live with her but he hadn't spent any time at his house in the last week so he might as well live there. "Rin?" Sesshomaru called out as he set down his briefcase.

"I'm in here." Rin called from the living room.

Sesshomaru came around the corner and saw the mess of cloth and beads taking over the room and smiled slightly. Rin had three dress orders but only one of them was to be finished this month. "You ok. Can you take a quick break I wanted to talk to you for a little bit?"

"Yeah sure I could use a break." Rin set the bead work she been doing aside and started to stand only to have Sesshomaru grab her hand and help her the rest of the way up. "Thanks. I don't know how long I've been sitting like that."

Sesshomaru lead her to the kitchen and started some tea. "Just sit down you'll just fall over if you stand." Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"So how was your day Sessh?" Rin smiled at him brightly as he poured her a hot cup of tea.

"It was fine. I finally got a file I've been waiting on and now I want to show what I've been working on for awhile. Here." He set the folder in front of her.

"What is it?" Rin looked at strangly like it might bite.

"Open it." Sesshomaru encouraged.

Rin opened it and droped it like it had burned her when she saw the picture of Hiro. "That's my dad. Where did you get this?" Rin look at him with tears in her eyes.

"That is not your father Rin. That is Hiro Hoshino or Freeman as he's been called for the last 20 years." Sesshomaru reached over and pulled out the picture from the other file and held it up. "And this is Eri who has changed his first and last name a couple times and is now going by the name Skyfa Banning. I think his original name was better." Sesshomaru sat back and watched as Rin looked at the pictures on the table. Rin put her head down and started to cry. Sesshomaru pulled her into his chest. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." She cried.

"Oh. Well I have one other thing I'd like to talk to you about. Well actually I wanted to ask you something." Sesshomaru sat down next to her.

"Sure." She sniffled "Ask me anything Sessh."

Sesshomaru leaned forward and took her hand and slipped a box into in before He pulled back. "Will you marry me?"

Rin looked down at the box in her hand and then back up at Sesshomaru. She did this three more times before setting the box on the table and without looking up sliding it back towards him and whispering. "No."

"No?" Sesshomaru sounded shocked.

"No. I think you should go now Sesshomaru." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru took his keys out and set the one to Rin's house down before picking up the ring box and leaving. He got into his car and drove without thinking only to find himself at work. He parked and went inside going straight to his office. He sat down and started working. He worked all night and the next morning when Aye came in he sent her home. He just kept himself busy. Toga stopped by as he was getting ready to leave and stopped stunned at the sight in front of him.

"Sesshomaru?" Toga almost sounded scared. And in truth he was. He'd never seen his son look so much like a wounded animal and it scared him. "Sessh what's wrong?" Toga just barely caught the object Sesshomaru threw at him. "What's this Sessh?" Toga asked as he looked at the little box in his hand.

"Just get it away from me. I never want to see it again!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Shut the door and GO!"

Toga wasn't going to push Sesshomaru just now. So he backed up and shut the door. After he got to his car he opened the box to find an engagement ring. He knew what had happened now. Rin had said no. He didn't know why but no other explanation would work. "Aw Sessh." Toga wishpered as he pulled out his cell. It rang twice. "Listen Kanna go to Sessh's and wait for him. If he doesn't come home tonight I want you to come to the office tomorrow. He asked Rin to marry him and she turned him down. He's going to need you." Toga didn't wait for response he just shut his phone and drove home. All he wanted right now was to have Izayoi in his arms. He remembered what it felt like to feel like you'd lost the only thing that mattered in the world. Tomorrow he'd make sure Sesshomaru talked to someone weather he wanted to or not but tonight he'd let him be by himself.

**Ok there you have it pure evil ok well maybe not and I think I lied I will most likely be unable to stay away long enough to edit everything but I'm gonna try really hard to stick to my word. All help is appreciated. **


	17. What?

**Ok well I couldn't help myself I promise to do editing and stuff but I just had to write this next chapter. You will be informed why Rin said no. But Sesshomaru will not find out why until the next chapter. That's right I'm going to leave him in the dark.**

Sasurai rang the bell since her extra key had been given to Sesshomaru. She waited and got annoyed that Rin wasn't answering. She checked the door and it was unlocked. She rolled her eyes. Didn't Rin learn. "Rin?" No response. She walked through the house checking the living room which was a mess and Rin's bed room. When she stepped into the kitchen she saw Rin passed out with her head on the table. She looked like she'd been crying before she'd fallen asleep. Sasurai shook her. "Rin? Wake up."

Rin opened her eyes slowly and then put her face in her hands. "What have I done?" She cried.

"Yeah well that's what I came here to ask." Sasurai didn't normally get upset with Rin but she was upset now. "What were you thinking? Were you thinking? Why would you break up with Sesshomaru?"

"He asked me to marry him!" Rin cried.

"Yes now it all makes since. Come on Rin that can't be why you broke up with him. You couldn't really have been thinking 'Man I love this man and he wants to be in a commeted relationship with me I should break up with him.' I need to know why you did it. And then I have to decided if it's you or him I'm mad at." Sasurai sat down in the chair Sesshomaru had sat in the night before.

"Why would he ask me to marry him?" Rin asked without looking up.

"I don't know cause he loves you. Rin really why'd you tell him no?" Sasurai ran her hand over Rin's shoulder softly.

"He's Youkai." Rin cried more.

"Since when do you care about that?" Sasurai was starting to think Rin had lost her mind. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"Since he left." Rin sniffled

"Rin he left last night. You've been sitting here crying since he left last night? Rin just call him and tell him you didn't mean it. Tell you're sorry he'll forgive you you're his mate."

"No!" Rin's head shot up. "I'm not his mate. He didn't ask me to be his mate he asked me to marry him. Youkai don't care about marriage. Izayoi and Toga never married. Shippo and you didn't get married till you got pregnant. Why would he care? Why would he want to get married? I'm human but I don't expect him to be. He knows that so why would he ask me to marry me? He's just been using me for his image that's why? I know all about his image and how his father ordered him to date. I can't believe I love him. I love him and he was just using me like every other man in my life."

"Shut up. Ok I get it now. It's you I should be mad at. You're being stupid. Sesshomaru he… Wow you're so ridiculous my little sister. Ok look do you have any idea how much he's wanted to jump you. I saw it in his eyes that first night when we met him at the festival. He's lusted after you since day one but he's held himself back. Why would he do that if he was just using you? And then he wanted to move in with you after like two weeks right? He was happy to move at his rate up he held back to move at yours. Rin I'm sure Sesshomaru thinks that you'd rather get married before you mate. He might even think that you don't want to have him take you as his mate and be marked by him. I mean it is a big deal and I didn't really get a choice in the matter but even if I had it would have ended the same way. And do you really think Kanna would let someone use you. Kanna is a great judge of character. I mean look at me and her she made friends with me after I was ordered by the court to go see her. Stupid anger issues. You need to call him and let him know at least why you said no."

"How did you find out?" Rin asked.

"Kanna called me. After Toga called her. You call him or I will. I mean it Rin I can't believe you're making be on his side. I'm supposed to be on your side." Sasurai looked frustrated.

"I can't call him. I won't know what to say." Rin looked miserable.

"Well that's too bad cause you have to call him. Why don't you start by telling him that you're sorry. Or better yet ask him to come talk to you face to face. Right now Rin." Sasurai glared at her.

"Could I maybe wait till morning. Please I'm I don't want to wake him up."

Sasurai rolled her eyes. "Send him a text. I doubt he's sleeping."

Rin nodded and pulled her phone out and text Sesshomaru.

"_Could we talk?" _

On the other side of town Sesshomaru reached over a smashed his phone to stop it from ringing.

"Wow really Sessh?"

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I wanted to see if you'd gone home. The night guard says you've been here since last night. You've got to sleep Sessh. Go home please. No don't go home go to dad's come to my house. Go stay with Kanna just don't go home and sit by yourself please Sessh. You've always been so calm and it's kind of scaring me to see you like this." Inuyasha told him.

"Go home to your _mate_ and leave me alone Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snapped.

"No I'm not going anywhere until you at least tell me what happen." Inuyasha sat down across from him.

"I asked her to marry me and she said no. Now leave."

"Why did she say no?"

"I couldn't tell you. She asked me to leave so I left."

"Since when have you become such a defeatist? Sessh how did you propose."

Sesshomaru looked up for the first time since he came in. "I went over to her house and I asked her to come talk to me. We went to the kitchen and I made tea. I showed her the information I'd found on her brothers and after she looked at that for a while I gave her the ring and asked her to marry me." Sesshomaru tried to glare at Inuyasha but it just looked sad.

"Well ok I see a lot of things wrong with that let's start with the fact that you gave her the information about her brothers first. Kind of feels wrong Sessh. Then let's talk about the fact that you didn't take her out. You didn't even try to make a thing out of it. You really are completely clueless why didn't you tell someone that you were planning to propose we would have helped you plan. She asked you to leave. Did she ask you give her key back?"

"No but I did." Sesshomaru put his head on his desk.

"Sessh I think you should at least find out why she said no. See if it's something you can fix. Maybe she's just stressed out and she didn't take you seriously." Inuyasha watched his brother not knowing what to do. Sesshomaru was powerful and terrifying when he needed to be but right he just seemed broken. "Maybe you did something to make her upset or maybe she felt like you were trying to bribe her with that information on her brothers." Sesshomaru made and incoherent noise.

"I hate you."

"Yeah I can tell you really sound like you hate someone right now but it sounds more like you hate yourself than me. Here since you smashed your phone call her." Inuyasha handed him his cell.

"She'll be asleep by now." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Just text her then she'll answer in the morning and you can just hold on to that until then. Don't come back to work until you've talked to her ok. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow ok?" Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha left.

"_Rin I want to talk. Why did you say no? Did I do something wrong? Please come to my parents tomorrow night so we can talk. If you don't come I'll just leave you alone."_

Rin's phone went off but when she saw it was a text from Inuyasha she ignored it.

"I've got to get home can't leave Shippo with the baby for too long. Call him in the morning if he doesn't response soon and if he doesn't answer call his parents or Inuyasha or Kanna even someone will help you get a hold of him." Sasurai said as she stood up.

"I promise. I need to know if you're right. I want you to be right." Rin told her.

"Good now come lock the door behind me and don't ever leave that door unlocked again." Sasurai scolded her before leaving. Rin locked the door and took her phone and went to bed.

**OK I know I lied I'm sorry I could resist I had to write the next chapter.**


	18. Why

**Well guess what? I have a beta (I think is what you all call it). I can hardly believe it myself. I guess it's true: ask and thou shall receive. Ok, well I'm totally worried about, Jolie but what can you do? Here, I'm sorry if this is late but it will at least be spell checked and edited. Enjoy. I want everyone to know that this chapter has been annoyingly hard to get up due to the fact that computers hate me. But look how pretty it is. Let's all clap for my wonderful editor/beta Emmeline's Embers. If you mind having this on here I will take it off just let me know. I know you said to do as I pleased but I just want to make sure.**

Rin woke around two in the afternoon. She felt terrible but she had work, not that she'd be able to focus long, but she had to be done with that dress in three days. She worked for a few hours before she just couldn't focus anymore. She called Sesshomaru but only got his voice mail. She remembered that Inuyasha had text her the night before and went to check that.

"_Rin I want to talk. Why did you say no? Did I do something wrong? Please come to my parent's tomorrow night so we can talk. If you don't come I'll just leave you alone."_

She was shocked. And terrified, it was already passed five, which is when Dinner starts at his parents. Sesshomaru normally stayed only as long as it took him to eat. He was never there any later than seven. It was 5:30 now and it would take her at least forty five minutes to get there. Would he even still be there? She ran to room and grabbed her purse and called Inuyasha's cell. "Please, if you get this message, please don't let him leave before I get there!" She prayed that Inuyasha would check his phone since Sesshomaru's was still going straight to voice mail.

On the other side of town Sesshomaru was sitting in his seat at the table with food in front of him that he was just staring at.

"Please, Sessh, you need to eat," Izayoi said worriedly.

Sesshomaru growled at her and, for once, Toga said nothing to his son, only leaning over to take his Mate's hand.

"Don't growl at my mom, Sess! She didn't do anything but worry about you." Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru stood up and left the room. Toga followed, stopping him at the door. "Give her more time, Sessh! You don't know that she isn't coming."

"She knows when these dinners start. If she was going to come, she would have been here by now. She is not coming. Do you wish for me to wait all night!" Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. I'm going. I don't know that I'm going to be around much for a while, just leave me alone. You said once that I had some time off due to me. Well I want it. All of it. I'm just going to go somewhere else for a while."

"Sesshomaru, please, just stay a little longer. Please?" Toga was begging: something he hadn't ever done with his oldest.

"Good bye." Sesshomaru opened the door and Rin stood there, hand hovering over the door bell.

"Thank god!" Toga breathed out as he left the room.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion. Rin collapsed, her knees giving out. "Rin!"

"I'm sorry! I ran all the way here. I just barely caught the last train near my house and I didn't think I'd make it. You weren't answering your phone." She told him in between breaths.

"I smashed my phone last night. I was quiet… displeased." Sesshomaru stood there, not knowing if he was allowed to help her up or not. He didn't want to reach out only to have her pull away. "You didn't have to come." It hurt him to say but he had to know if she came only to tie up loose ends.

"I know I didn't have to but I would've spent a lot of time regretting it if I hadn't." Rin told him, still trying to catch her breath.

Sesshomaru decided that it didn't matter if she was going to pull away she'd do it eventually: it might as well be now. He reached down and helped her up. She blushed like she always did when she needed help staying upright and thanked him. He her helped into a chair in the office off the entryway and just looked down at her.

She realized that he wasn't going to say anything, at least not until she said something first. "I don't want to be your wife." She became very interested in her socks.

"I knew that already. I just would like to know why and then I'll leave you alone. You'll never have to be bothered by me again." Sesshomaru sounded completely emotionless and Rin knew that he was pulling inside himself and that only she could stop him.

"I don't want some meaningless title. I know just how little the word 'wife' means to Youkai Sesshomaru. If you want to commit to me for the rest of your life then you didn't ask the right question and if you just wanted a figure to help your image then you need to look elsewhere." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He wasn't sure she was saying what he thought and just the thought of asking her to be his forever and being turned down just about brought him to his knees. He didn't think he'd ever be normal again. He'd always feel lost and angry. "Rin."

"Please Sesshomaru, tell me why. Why didn't you ask me to be your mate? 'Wife' is a meaningless title in your world and since it was you doing the asking, I'm guess that you already knew the difference? Please, I need to know: did you do it because I'm human and you thought that was what I'd wanted or because you just needed me to continue to keeping up you image?" A tear fell on her hand.

"I would mark you right now if that is what you want. Or I will leave and never bother you again but, as before, only if that is what you want. I was only trying to do what I thought you would want from me. Tell me what you want." Sesshomaru couldn't resist leaning in and hugging her.

"I don't need a worthless title, I want what matters. I want to be your mate but not for anything less than you wanting to keep me forever. I am only human, after all." Rin sniffled.

"Don't say it like that, Rin. 'Human' isn't a bad thing. I wouldn't want you any other way. I see now that I've gone about this all wrong. But you've known since the start that I was out of my depth when it comes to things like this. Thank Kami I'll never have to ask anyone out again! Rin, come home with me and let me take you as my mate so that I can keep you forever." Sesshomaru put his forehead against hers and looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't really have to ask. Shippo didn't with Sasu. I wouldn't have felt cheated. I love you, so of course I want to stay with you. Let's just go and see where the night takes us. I'm starving, and my guess is you are, too."

"Not quiet starved but yes I haven't eat since before we talked two days ago."

"I haven't had anything to eat since the night before that when you brought me dinner."

"So, what you're saying is you'd starve to death if I wasn't around?" Sesshomaru looked at her with a smile as he helped her up.

"Yes I would die without you." Rin told him, letting the meaning really reach him as he led her out the front door. "Should we…"

"We can talk to them later. Just us tonight; no one else." Sesshomaru opened the passenger door, helping her into the car before taking his own seat.

**Ok, well I couldn't find a better stopping point for this part of the story, so I'll likely pick back up from right here. If anyone is opposed to smut they need to speak now because I'm think about upping the rating on this story to "M". Not a really detail "M" but still "M". Just let me know what you think. **


	19. Making Up

**I will not be surprised if this chapter is hard for me to write, finish, and isn't as good as it could be. I'm still not sure I'll be able to write something like what I'm thinking for these two. I'm gonna try thou. And don't think that I don't like smut/lemons because that's not true at all. And it's also not that I don't want to write that because I really do. I just well we'll see.**

Sesshomaru ordered Chinese food to be delivered to his apartment. He helped her out of the car and noticed what she was wearing. "Rrrriinnn?"

"Yes?" She looked confused.

"You ran from your house, took a train, and then ran from the station to my parents?" He asked not looking up from what she was wearing.

"Yes." She sounded unsure.

"Look down."

Rin looked down trying to figure out what he seemed upset about. "Oh god." She turned red and put her arms over her chest. She was wearing a ratty T-shirt that was almost see through with no bra and sweat short's that were so short they could easily be hidden by a jacket. This was not something she would want to be seen in ever. She only ever dressed like this when she wanted to be able to work until she fell asleep or when she was really upset and just wanted to be comfortable.

Sesshomaru reach into the back seat of his car and pulled out the emergence kit which had a blanket. "I'd give you my shirt if I thought that wouldn't make things look even worse than they do right now. Now the really question is how both me and my father didn't notice this the minute the door opened."

"Oh my god I ran like this. I can't ever show my face to my neighbors ever again. I can't believe I forgot I was dressed like this." Rin was now completely red. "Your dad saw me! Oh god I can never go back to your parents." Sesshomaru smirked at that. "I can't believe… I mean… at least I didn't take you up on the offer to go out to eat." Rin took a deep breath. "Just get me inside please."

"Certainly Mate." Sesshomaru took her hand and led her inside taking the back way that he took when he was trying not to be seen. They took the stairs to the second floor so they wouldn't have to go into the lobby and rode the elevator up the rest of the way. Sesshomaru's apartment took up the top floor so no one else would see them here, which Sesshomaru decided he would take advantage of. The second she stepped off the elevator he had her up against the wall the blanket pooled at her feet, her hands sliding up to grip his hair as he kissed her for all he was worth.

They made slow progress down the hall leaving the blanket where it fell. They'd almost made it to the door when Sesshomaru heard the elevator moving up from the floor below. He opened the door and carried Rin to living room which was as far as he made it before there was a knock on the door. Rin went red again most likely thinking about being caught making out half dressed in the hall.

Sesshomaru smirked and went to answer the door. He took the food and paid before shutting the door in the boys face. "I assume you're still hungry?" He asked setting the food in front of her.

"Well, yes and no. I'm a lot less hungry than I was and even less so than I should be. But it'd be best to eat rather than risk losing stamina later, don't you think?" Rin smiled at him still flushed.

Sesshomaru just smiled at her before heading towards the kitchen to grab some plates. He also grabbed a bottle of water for him and a CC-Lemon for Rin. When he got back Rin had already pulled food out and started to eat a Crab Rangoon. "Thanks for waiting." He teased.

Rin stuck her tongue. "You don't need to eat as often as us humans." Rin said mockingly taking another bite before setting it down on her plate and making a plate for him at the same time she made hers. While she did this Sesshomaru grabbed some glasses and ice. "Thank you," Rin told him as he poured her drink.

"It's nothing." He told her before taking his food. Rin ate while Sesshomaru mostly watched her. Rin was right to say that he didn't have to eat as much as she did. When she was nearly finished he decided he needed to clarify what she had thought about his proposal. "Rin?" Rin looked up at him expectantly. "Why did you think that I was using you to pad my image? Do you really think I would do such a thing?"

Rin looked down blushing. She pushed the rice left on her plate around for a minute before answering. "Every other case I've ever heard of involving a demon has been... Well Sasu and Shippo for instance: they slept together almost instantly. Kanna hardly has any relationships that last more than a month and she seems to never want for a bed mate. I've seen your brother and you father with their mates and I know how... Well I mean... You're so different; I'm not saying that I dislike that. I love you because you are you but I thought maybe it wasn't the same as what the others seem to have. I know that part of being demon is having a stronger wild nature and you just didn't seem interested in go any farther than we'd gone that first night."

Sesshomaru smirked. She was such a mess of contradictions. He supposed that most women were coming to that. "Well let's leave Kanna out of this since she really isn't relevant. Rin you opened the door to your house and the second your scent hit me I wanted you. I wanted you right then the second I meet you. If I had been anyone else I very likely would have taken you right then too. I couldn't think straight for days afterwards, Rin. I took off work. I was going out of my mind with want for you but it was tempered with a desire to please you, be with you. Have something that was real with you. I learned more about you and you seemed to want to take things slow so I slowed down. I did not, could not, show any interest in going farther without feeling like I was pushing. I also knew if we went much farther I would take you and you would have no say in the matter, which was not something I wanted for you. It was not something that I wish for the two of us to have to live with for the rest of our lives. I know you say you wouldn't mind but there was a point when you most certainly would have. You would have resented me taking you without your consent. And once it was done you would have no way to take it back. I wanted to take you and keep you with me. I would have made you my mate and you would have been stuck with me. I realize that you want that now but you didn't seem to want it then."

"Sorry I know I'm hard to figure out sometimes." Rin set her plate down but didn't look up.

Sesshomaru made his way over, sitting next to her. He pressed his face into her neck bunching her hair in his hand. "You have no idea what it has been like." He inhaled deeply. "Your scent driving me mad. The taste of you when we kissed..." He bit her lightly. "Not to mention what your looks alone were doing to me." He growled low in his throat. "I was willing to wait for as long as it took but that is not to say that it was easy for me. I have never been more frustrated in my life. And now I find I don't know where to begin. This is new to me as well Rin but I refuse to just take you as every fiber of my being is crying out for me to. I will make this moment perfect for you."

Rin shivered. Sesshomaru took in her scent and smirked against her neck. "I believe we are done eating." Sesshomaru said as he stood and offered her a hand. Rin nodded and took it. He helped her up and led her down the hall taking her into his room Rin eyed his bed but he moved past it, leading her into the master bath. He let go of her hand and began filling the tub. "I would assume that you'd like to join me. I hadn't left my office for the last two days." Rin blush Sesshomaru looked prefect as far as she was concerned but she knew this was a polite way of letting her know that he knew she had taken as much care of herself as he had.

"We should never be apart again. We are clearly lost without one another." Rin said smiling up at him.

"Clearly," He purred back. He began removing his shirt quickly before he noticed Rin watching him and slowed his movements for her to see. He stood bare before her still only a minute later. He let her take him in while he set the tub to stay warm and shut off the water. After she'd watched him for another minute he smirked. "Rrriiinnn." She looked up at him as if being snapped out of a trance she blush brightly but didn't look away. "If you plan to join me you will need to undress." He smirked at her.

Rin looked down at herself and sighed. "I suppose that's true. I'm hardly wearing anything as it is. I should have been arrested going out like this." She gestured at her lack of cloths and Sesshomaru smiled at her stalling. "Ok." Rin untied her shorts and let them drop to the floor before resting her hands at the hem of her shirt taking a deep breath before pulling it quickly over her head. She knew if she looked Sesshomaru would be giving the same attention she'd been giving him while he'd stripped off his cloths. She hooked her thumb in her underwear and took them off quickly and stood back up staring at her feet.

Sesshomaru reached out and took hold of her chin. "Don't ever look down Rin. You have no reason to ever be embarrassed in my presents. You are beautiful, mate." He ran his up to cup her cheek. "Come take a shower with me let's get clean and then..." He leaned in kissed her softly. Just the barest brush of his lips before he turned and stepped into the shower. Rin followed him just a step behind. He adjusted the water and Rin yelped when the cold water hit her. "Sorry I thought it'd be warm because of the bath."

"It's fine." Rin smiled and reach behind him to grab the soap. "I... I'll wash you... If you want."

"Do anything you'd like." Sesshomaru stood still waiting for her to decide what to do.

Rin lathered the soap up on her hands quickly before placing it back in its niche. She reached out a tremendous effort going into keeping her hands from shaking and slowly started working the soap over his chest and down his arms. She had him turn around so she could clean his back while he rinsed off. Stealing herself, Rin took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru froze watching as one hand slid around his waist holding him as tight as she was able and the other slowly curled around his length.

Sesshomaru let out a quite groan at the feel of her pressed against him, touching him. He knew without a doubt that she wanted this: if her actions hadn't been screaming loud enough, her scent certainly was. He also knew that she was scared. Of many things including that this was going to hurt, at least at first. However he knew that this was it. By the end of this night Rin would be his mate. He reached down and stilled her hand.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at him as her turned around.

"No more waiting. No more. Are you sure you're ready." Sesshomaru watched as the tiny bit of fear left her leaving only love and desire behind. She nodded and the next thing she knew his mouth was on hers and she was up against the wall. He pushed into her quickly and he felt her hymen break flinching when he heard her cry out. "Rin?"

Rin took a minute to adjust before looking up at him. "I'm ok. Please just move slow ok."

"Anything you want Rin just know that I will never hurt you again."

Rin leaned forward and kissed him. "Don't be ridiculous you've never hurt me."

He kissed her and started to slowly rock in and out of her until he was certain that this slow pace was going to drive him insane.

"Pleasee! Sess… Ah faster please!" Rin was trying to move but had no leverage.

That was all he needed to hear. It took all of his control not to let go and just go as fast and hard as he could but holding back to protect his mate was a pleasure in and of its self. He felt her tightening around him as her muscles contracted around him.

"SESSHO AHH!" Rin cried as she came.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and bit while she was still riding out to bliss cause by her orgasm. And the feeling of her joining with him rushed over him and he came undone reaching his peak and spilling into her. He gave a few more slow thrusts while he cleaned her mark. "I love you mate."

Rin smiled up at him as he set her back down after sliding out of her. "I love you too my mate."

"Would you like to come relax in the bath with me now?"

"Yes."

A few minutes into their bath Rin had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to bed and pulled the covers up before pulling her back against him.

**Thank you all for reading. I want to say sorry for pretending that Crab Rangoon in real Chinese food when I know it is not. Also sorry I took so long I had a really hard time with this but I hope that it is good. If I haven't upped the rating to M please let me know. By the way I just found out I am pregnant and I'm very happy about it.**


End file.
